


Nothing Else Matters

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [48]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Dante and Lulu have an important conversation after the divorce.
Series: Finding My Way [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Nothing Else Matters  
Characters: Lulu Spencer, Dante Falconeri  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.   
Summary: Dante and Lulu have an important conversation after the divorce.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 183 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Ice

FMW #48: Nothing Else Matters

Lulu watched as Rocco and Dante skated on the ice together. It was mostly her ex-husband holding their son up, but that was okay.

Rocco was still learning. She was afraid that he'd fall on the ice and hurt himself, but she knew that was part of him learning to ice skate.

When Dante and Rocco turned in her direction and started to skate towards her, she thought that they might be ready for a break.

It turned out that her ex wanted to talk. After they both assured Rocco that it was okay for him to continue skating, she turned to Dante as he spoke.

"I know we've had our problems since the divorce. I want you to know that all the drama, all the mess, it doesn't matter. Nothing else matters but Rocco. I love him more than anything, Lulu."

Lulu nodded as Dante spoke and when he finished she said, "I know how much you love our son and I'd never do anything to jeopardize your relationship."

Dante smiled softly. "Thank you, Lulu." Once he had spoken, they both turned their attention back to Rocco.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks. <3


End file.
